


【陆绎×袁今夏】姐姐饿了！2

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 99





	【陆绎×袁今夏】姐姐饿了！2

【陆绎×袁今夏】姐姐饿了！2

酒力渐浓春思荡，鸳鸯绣被翻红浪。

陆绎一贯知道自己媳妇儿是个“嘴把式”，但没想到……她还是个怂萌的假把式。

身上的人儿，啃着他的唇，偶尔啄他的耳垂……半天不见真功夫。

这可比绍狱的刑讯逼供厉害得多。

陆绎被她弄得一身汗，喉结止不住地吞咽，想着自己动手，丰衣足食，偏偏袁今夏今夜倔得很。

“看来，藏着的《秋宫图》都得烧了，夫人……看了那么些，怎么一点不见长进？”

陆绎的嗓子有点哑，低低地痒人心。袁今夏一声惊呼，两个人换了个个儿。

握惯绣春刀的手，这当口，已经探进了春光里，惹得身下的人娇喘着。

陆绎手下的动作重了点，小小床帏里的喘气变成了呻吟，若有若无地暧昧着。

“刚刚谁说要吃了我？”

袁今夏眼角泛红，她是识时务的俊杰，自然不会硬碰硬，软着声音求他，“相公～我错了。”

陆绎眼中的迷乱比她更重，但……就是要她开口求。情欲之事……他看得这方面的书还不如她多，但他聪明着。

“知错就改，还是我的……好夫人。”

吻着意中人的红唇，一点点进入她，眼见得她呼吸急促浅细，不由得停了停。

“你……你放松点。”

袁今夏本能地收缩着，眼泪是真的掉下来，“谁让你那么大！你给我小一点！”

这……就是鸡同鸭讲的，蛮不讲理。

陆绎自知谈不拢，弯下身子嘬那片雪白的双峰，手指轻轻抚摸着她光洁的腿根，偶尔咬她的耳朵，再添几句荤话。

袁今夏慢慢松缓下来，称了陆大人的心，如了他的意，自然开始享受着鱼水之欢。

浴火烧尽了陆大人的理智，不管夫人何种反应，他都视为求欢，顶着内里的软肉，半分不愿离开，只想离她近点、更近点。

袁今夏忍不住哆嗦扭动，这……臭男人怎么如狼似虎的？“我……我吃不消了……不、不吃了……唔～”

陆大人顶得越发密集，根本没有结束这场情事的苗条，脸上的汗落在她脸上，又追着舔掉。

色气满满地开口，“不喂饱姐姐～绎儿……过意不去，再说……”

瞧了眼两个人的交合处，陆绎飞了一个眼神，“姐姐……明明吃得很欢嘛～”

银月如钩，正新欢呀～


End file.
